geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Disney and Others Meets Toy Story 3 The Incinerator
Transcript * Lotso: Thank you, Sheriff. * Woody: We’re all in this together. Right, guys? Guys? * Jessie: (OFFSCREEN) Woody! Down here! Woody! * Anna: (To Woody) Are you okay? * Hamm: (OFFSCREEN) Oh, boy. * Rex: Woody, look. I can see daylight. We’re gonna be okay! * Hamm: (OFFSCREEN) Hey! * Woody: I don’t think that’s daylight. * Dusty: Fire! * Simba: No. * Kiara: (Gasp) * Rumpenzel Flynn! * Woody: Run! * Flynn Rider: Run, RUN! * Judy: Run, RUN! * Alex: Let's get out of here! * Gloria: Go, go, go! * Lotso: (GASPS) Sheriff! The button! Help me! * Woody: Come on! Go. Go! Hit the button! (GASPING) Hurry! (OFFSCREEN) Just push it! Push it! * Buzz Lightyear: (OFFSCREEN) Push it! * Lotso: Where’s your kid now, Sheriff? * Woody: No. No! * Aladdin: You Trade her! * Buzz: Lotso! * Woody: No! * Jane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Aladdin: nothing * Ralph: AAAAAGH! * Vanellope: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Kristoff Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAA! * Merida: AAAAAAAAAAAA! * Moana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Balto: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Nick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Alex Marty Melman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Joy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Lightning McQueen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! * Dusty: WHOOOOOOOAAAAA! * (ALL GRUNTING) * (REX EXCLAIMING) * Woody: Rex! * Elsa: It’s no Use It’s To Sleeping! * Jessie: Buzz! What do we do? * (Never never never give Up Plays) * Children: If you climb the highest mountain, Cross the river deep, Maybe you'll find it's never as easy As it first appears (As it first appears) Just remember not to worry, Or get down at heart Never lose faith in positive thinking You'll be amazed when you achieve All the things you start, (All the things you start.) So, Never, never, never give up, even though the going's tough Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff (No!) * Vanellope: It’s okay Ralph. * Children: never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up If at first you don't succeed, then try and try again * Alex: We're never going home. * Children: Nothing in life is ever as easy * Olaf: Some people are worth melting for. * Children: But you get there in the end (Get there in the end) So blow your cares and woes behind you Start a brand new day Nothing can stop you reaching your goal If you're determined, you can do it You will find a way (You will find a way.) So, Never, never, never give up, even though the going's tough Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff Never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up Some things seem impossible, answers hard to find No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck * Aliens: The claw. * Children: So remember: never, never, never give up Never, never, never give up even though * (TOYS GROANING) * Children: the going's tough Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff * Kristoff: Here. * Anna: Whoa! * Children: (No!) * Kristoff: Are you okay? * Anna: Thank You. * Children: never, never, never give up * Rumpenzel We made it. * Children: even though you're feeling rough If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up Never, never, never give up, * Mr. Potato Head: You know all that bad stuff I said about Andy’s attic? I take it all back. * Children: even though the going's tough * Slinky: You’re darn tootin’. * Hamm: You said it. * Rumpenzel: We're alive. I'm alive! * Children: Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff (No!) never, never, never give up, even though you're feeling rough * Kiara: Kovu. * Kovu: Oh Kiara. * Children: If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up * Moana: We're alive! We're alive! * Children: Never, never, never give up! * Mrs. Potato Head Oh, darling. You were so brave. You saved our lives. * Mr. Potato Head: And we are eternally grateful. My boys! * Aliens: Daddy! * Hamm: Hey! Where’s that fur ball Lotso? * Aladdin: That two-faced son of a jackal! * Anger: I can believe that strawberry grizzly tricked us there! * Disgusted Yeah. * Slinky: Yeah. I’d like to loosen his stitchin’. * Bing Bong: You can't be serious. * Woody: Forget it, guys. He’s not worth it. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS